1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for shutting off the ignition system of a racing car in the event of sudden deceleration or a stuck throttle.
When a racing car has a collision, it is imperative that the ignition system of the vehicle be shut off immediately, whether the driver be conscious or not. When a racing car has a stuck throttle, the driver loses control of the vehicle and often cannot reach the dashboard to turn off the vehicle's ignition. Again, it is imperative that the ignition system of the vehicle be shut off promptly to bring the vehicle to a stop.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is the object of this invention to provide a system for shutting off the ignition of a racing car in the event of sudden deceleration, as in a collision, or a stuck throttle, without the active intervention of the driver of the vehicle.